Don't come any closer
by Eclia
Summary: Sur une chanson de FrouFrou, une introspection de Draco spoilers HBP HarryDraco mineur.


Titre : **Don't come any closer 'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two**

Fandom : _Harry Potter_.

Pairing : Harry/Draco dans un certain sens, Draco POV.

Rating : T.

Avertissement : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Cette petite fic est dédiée tout spécialement à mon moussaillon préféré.

Inspirée, parce qu'elle le voulait, par la chanson _Psychobabble_, de FrouFrou (que je ne connaissais pas mais ça m'a l'air très bien comme groupe )

Qu'il est étrange, que dans un moment pareil, je ne peux penser qu'à mon père, et à ma première leçon.

Se tenir bien droit, bras tendu, puis replier légèrement le coude. Maintenir sa baguette fermement, mais sans trop la serrer. Respirer calmement. Ne penser qu'au sort, jusqu'à que cela devienne un automatisme.

Père ne serait pas très fier de moi, s'il était encore là pour me voir.

Je ne veux pas trembler.

Je ne tremble pas.

Où sont-ils tous passés ? Est-ce que je suis tout seul maintenant ? Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai toujours été seul.

_I never gave out these signs  
You misunderstand all meaning  
Snap out of it  
I'm not falling for this one_

Oui, j'ai toujours été seul, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

Je ne tremble pas.

J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai été fort.

Je ne tremble pas.

Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je veux que personne ne me voit comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas faible, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis plus que ce petit roquet que tout le monde détestait à l'école. Je suis plus que ce gosse que tant de gens flattait. Je suis plus que ça. Je ne m'enterre pas quelque part en attendant que la tempête se calme. Je me bats. Pour mes idées. Je crois.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te hais.

_If love is surrender  
Then whose war is it anyway?_

Je te hais.

Je ne tremble pas.

Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ici ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Vas combattre mon maître pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Vas te faire tuer ! Ou tue le, quelle sera la différence ! Mais ne reste pas là comme un imbécile ! Si tu t'approches, je te tue !

_Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, mais je les ai vus tous tomber, tous ceux qui m'étaient chers. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

N'approche pas, tu vas lui faire du mal. Je sais que tu le hais encore plus que moi.

A moi la pitié, à lui la haine.

N'approche pas, il ne peux plus se défendre.

N'approche pas.

Je connais les impardonnables. Je pourrai t'en envoyer un comme ça, sans même y penser, alors n'approche pas !

_If you think that it's so damn easy  
Then what do you need me for?  
Just look at the state of you  
Babe, snap out of it  
You're not listening to this_

Tu viens te rendre, c'est ça ?

Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es. Même à l'école tu n'était pas aussi pouilleux. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu saignes ? Je pensais que le Maître te tuerai assez vite pour que tu n'aies même pas saigner. Il doit sans doute jouer avec toi.

Comme il joue avec tout le monde.

On est égaux, ça te ferait rire. Moi non plus, maintenant, je n'ai plus personne. Tu vois le corps à mes pieds ? Je sais bien qu'il n'est plus, que lui aussi m'a laissé. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

N'approche pas !

_And just for once could you  
Let me finish my sentence?_

Je refuse d'entendre ta voix. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Rien du tout !

N'approche pas !

Pourquoi recule-tu d'un seul coup ? Je t'ai fait peur ? Tu vois que je peux encore parler !

Je peux même t'envoyer un sort.

Même si je tremble. Même si ma main est recouverte de sueur. Même si je ne me rappelle plus aucun sort.

Je ne tremble pas !

Père doit pouvoir être fier de moi !

_Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_

N'approche pas, ou je te tue !

_Make no sudden movements  
And no one will get hurt  
You're not coming over  
If you know what's good for me  
Why would I be leaving you?_

Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de dire ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de lever les mains ?

Tu n'as même plus de baguette, ne me fais pas rire !

Si tu approches, je tuerai tous ceux que tu aimes ! Mais n'approche pas ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Ne me fais pas de mal...

_Now, I've had it up to here  
Don't ever try that again  
Why are you so quiet so suddenly?  
Go on, have it  
You're just dying to try me_

C'est bien, tu ne veux plus me parler, et tu as arrêté d'avancer.

C'est bien.

Je ne tremble pas.

Je ne saigne pas.

Je ne pleurerait jamais.

Il paraît que tu es presque un dieu maintenant ? Que tu l'a vaincu par deux fois ? Même si ce n'est pas possible, même si je sais que mon Maître est encore vivant, et qu'il va te tuer, j'aimerai te demander un miracle. Et rire parce que tu n'arriveras jamais à le réaliser. Parce que tu n'es pas un dieu.

Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin qui n'a jamais accepter ma mai tendue.

_Do just what I tell you  
And no one will get hurt  
Don't come any closer  
'Cause I dunno how long I can hold my heart in two_

Rends-moi ma mère...

Je ne tremble pas.

Ma voix non plus.

Tu fais moins le malin hein ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à me la rendre, ni elle, ni mon père, ni le corps à mes pieds.

N'approche pas !

Non, je t'en supplie, n'approche pas, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Oui je tremble, je saigne et je pleure. Et je n'arrive pas à tenir ma baguette. Et je tombe à tes pieds. D'un sursaut j'essaie de protéger ce mort que tu déteste, mais je n'ai plus de force. Pourquoi tu viens vers moi alors que tu dois tuer mon Maître ? Tue-le s'il-te-plaît, que mon cauchemar s'arrête. Tue-le...

Tout est fini, Draco...

Tout est fini.

Je ne te crois pas.

Donne-moi ta main s'il te plaît. Je veux te montrer que je ne suis pas si ingrat. Mais ne me fais pas de mal.

Embrasse-moi comme un frère, dis-moi que tout est fini. Juste quelques secondes, quand je suis encore un ancien camarade de classe, qui t'inspire la pitié, et pas encore un traitre et un prisonnier de guerre.

Et empêche les autres de me voir trembler.

_So, what do we do now?  
What do we do now?  
What do we do now?  
What do we do now?_


End file.
